The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to power control in a wireless communications device. A wireless communications system may provide communication for a number of mobile devices. A mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the uplink and the downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile device to the base station, and the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the device.
The resources of a wireless communication system (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power) may be shared among multiple subscriber stations. A variety of multiple access techniques are known, including code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), and so forth.
Mobile devices are evolving as communications technology advances, in many cases providing new and improved functionality (e.g., streaming or interactive multimedia applications). This functionality, however, can come at the expense of higher rates of power consumption at the device.
In order to achieve better performance, advanced receiver functionality may be implemented (e.g., for gain control, equalization, and interference cancellation). These functions are often deployed while processing and decoding received signals, even when the device is in idle mode. These advanced algorithms add more processing requirements to the device, which may translate into more power consumption, impacting the usage (such as standy, talk, and data transfer) time. There may, therefore, be a need in the art to manage processing functionality at the receiver to decrease the rate of power consumption.